Don't Forget Where You Belong
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: With everything that's happened, all Amanda wanted was some closure... but she doesn't get it and Seth has no intentions of letting Amanda have any closure or letting her be free. (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine, set after Summerslam 2015)
1. Fighting Back & Taking Back Control

_**WWE Summerslam 2015, after main event…**_

" _Hey… that was insane out there." Seth heard before seeing Amanda… she reached out to hug him but stopped when he lightly pressed his fingers into her collarbone. "Okay, that ain't like you at all or how you used to be… what's going on here, Seth?" The 25 year old diva said, confused._

" _Nothing." Seth answered and turned to leave… he reached the edge of the hallway when he heard "You know, I'm getting really sick of this, Rollins!" and turned back, walking to Amanda._

" _What did you just say to me?!" Seth demanded._

" _Lately, you've treated me like we barely know each other… and you don't care that it hurts me, Seth. What did I do wrong, why don't you want anything to do with me anymore?" Amanda responded, Seth slamming the WWE World Heavyweight Championship and United States championship down in rage and muttering a name under his breath… but Amanda heard it. "He is my friend but the Demon King and Demon Mistress thing, it's just a storyline, Seth. Just like The Shield splitting apart was for the cameras, it shouldn't affect us backstage." She said before he turned back to her._

" _Well it does! Before we know it, you'll be in the same bed and room, you'll be walking out into the arena hand in hand, leg up and lips together and it will be far from 'just an act'!" Seth said._

 _Amanda brought up her right foot and kicked Seth between his legs, Seth yowling in pain as he tried to stay upright but Amanda superkicked him… Amanda went for another blow, only to be stopped and see her old friend Joey Mercury._

" _Both of you calm down." Joey said, trying to keep the peace between the two._

" _Joey, stay outta this!" Seth snapped at him after pulling himself up._

 _Amanda carefully pulled her arm away and walked off, Joey turning to Seth._

" _That was low, even for you! Mandy is a damn loyal friend, you idiot! And now you just want to kick her to the side because she's found the kind of happiness she hasn't had in years?!" Joey said._

" _The second I get my loyal friend back, I'll rethink it!" Seth responded before limping off to the trainer's office._

 _Down the hallway, Amanda pulled her hood of her Balor Club hoodie over her head, wanting to just disappear entirely._

 _This was a lot different than NXT but_ _for Finn, it was a good way to learn, watching the main roster matches in person._

 _He stopped for a few seconds when he heard cursing… the parts of chestnut hair sticking out from the hoodie the small woman was wearing was a dead giveaway to him. But in the year he had known Amanda, he had never seen her this upset and walked over, crouching down and resting his hands on her knees._

 _Amanda looked up, brushing her tears away._

" _I feel so stupid… I thought that Seth and I had hit a rough patch in our friendship but that we'd fix it…" Amanda said, her voice croaky. "Why did I even bother trying? He just keeps pushing me away_ … _I called him out on it and things went to hell." She said, Finn pulling her into his arms… out of instinct, her arms_ _wrapped around him and her head rested on his left shoulder._

" _He's the one who's stupid, not you. He doesn't see what this does to you." Finn whispered before he picked Amanda up off the floor and took her to where her locker room was, putting_ _her on the couch._

" _I was also gonna talk to him about tomorrow night's event…"_ _Amanda said, trailing off as she curled her legs up a bit so Finn could sit down. "It wouldn't be the first time in this business that it's happened, storyline relationships turning real off camera… he's acting like I betrayed him." She said quietly, Finn wrapping his arm around her shoulders after she sat up. "I'm just… I'm gonna go tell Hunter what happened and about everything…"_

 _Amanda started to stand up but stopped when Finn's left hand wrapped around her right wrist._

" _Whatever happens… between you and me or anyone else, it's none of Seth's business… there's nothing he can do but mouth off about it like a jealous little child." Finn said._

" _Who's gonna believe him anyway?... he needs to get his own life together." Amanda responded, starting to feel calmer._

" _Exactly, and we're far from the only ones who know that." Finn said, Amanda sitting down again. "Times like these… are when we find out who our true friends and companions are." He said as he wrapped his arms around her when both stretched out on the couch, her resting her head on his torso._

 _Nothing could beat a bad day away better than a hug…_

 **Present time…**

"What did I say the last time this happened?! Don't piss Mandy off, that girl will bust your balls and then fuck up your face!" Joey responded as Seth had one ice pack between his legs and another on his right eye.

"Yeah, maybe I went a little overboard! But she outright said that I'm treating her like I barely know her and that I don't care that it hurts her! So I flat out spoke my mind because it is just gonna be a matter of time before she's in his bed… and a matter of time before he leaves her behind like he's done to all the others!" Seth growled, yelling at first.

At the Wythe Hotel after Finn and Amanda had settled their things into the room on the 10th floor, they had gotten changed and ended up at the bar on the rooftop… Amanda looked out over the city after standing up, Finn wrapping his arms around her waist and Amanda leaning against him.

"Can see two of the best boroughs of the city from here… and Brooklyn is such a contrast from Manhattan. I kind of wish TakeOver and Summerslam were held at the Manhattan Center… that's where they held the first Raw." Amanda responded, slightly drunk from the Umeshu she and Finn had been drinking and the fingers on her right hand entwining with the ones on his left.

"Maybe they will one day. NXT TakeOver Manhattan has a hell of a ring to it, lass." Finn replied, kissing Amanda on the corner of her mouth.

"Yes it does." Amanda whispered with a slight smile as Finn pulled her closer to the dance floor and the two dancing to _Running With The Night_ by Lionel Richie.

And for the first time in what felt like an eternity, Amanda was truly calming down.


	2. Little Miss Dangerous

**A/N: Credit for the idea of Seth and Alexa (Selexa? I think it fits) hooking up goes to espeon44.**

 _ **6/2/14…**_

" _There's always a plan b." Hunter said, two of the four Shield members moving towards the ropes… but Amanda barely had time to react._

 _Amanda screamed as the chair was slammed into her right side, four sickening cracks echoing from her ribcage as she fell and Seth drove the edge of the chair into her back before whacking Roman, who also fell._

 _Dean froze in horror, looking from his fallen Shield siblings to the two toned traitor. He charged at Seth but Seth whacked him repeatedly as Amanda leaned against the ropes._

" _Colby, stop!" Amanda screamed, Seth throwing the chair at her and it hitting her arms before he picked it up and bashed it into her right knee, Roman picking himself up and charging at Seth._

 _Seth was down, Hunter and Randy trying to keep their best poker faces._

" _Jon, get her out of here." Hunter whispered, calling Dean by his real name and Dean taking Amanda from there as Roman nodded in agreement._

 _Dean hung onto Amanda as she broke down in his arms, sobbing into his torso… she was told about the chair shots and scripted split of The Shield._

 _But Seth had been the first one to render life saving aid to her back in March when she nearly died… and on that level, it hurt._

" _I know, kiddo. Let it all out, don't keep it in…" Dean whispered as he lightly stroked her disheveled ponytail before they reached the trainers room._

 _Seth barely had time to react backstage after the four reached it before Hunter grabbed him by his throat, Seth struggling to breathe._

" _What… the fuck-" Seth struggled to choke out, Hunter punching him right in his nose._

" _Here is the fuck, Colby Daniel Lopez! I told you to only hit her twice! Not bust her knee so badly that she couldn't stand or crack her ribs so that they nearly shattered to pieces! Mandy is as much a daughter to me and Stephanie as Aurora, Murphy and Vaughn are!" Hunter yelled, letting Seth go. "You better hope and pray that Mandy forgives you! If she forgives you!" He growled, storming off with Stephanie and Randy._

 _As they figured, four ribs were cracked and two were broken. Amanda had no head injury though._

 _But the worst part was how fast her knee bruised… to Hunter, it was horribly reminiscent of his quad injuries._

 _He really hoped it wasn't that… and to his relief, it wasn't torn muscles or ligaments._

 _But Hunter's and the others relief was short lived… Amanda's kneecap and femur were fractured badly._

 _Amanda had stopped screaming and crying, worn out completely from it as Dean held her in his arms… and Hunter and Stephanie started calling the others._

 _Randy walked over to Roman to help steady the limping Samoan._

" _It's bad, isn't it?" Roman asked, Randy nodding._

" _I hope he finds a way to fix this… or I'm gonna rip his fucking head off." Randy growled, still protective of his ex girlfriend._

" _You and me both, Randy." Roman said before they found Amanda, who was still in the trainer's room._

 _Amanda was distant, her body and mind detached from each other like she did after the double murder suicide… it was a protective mechanism of hers._

 _But they hoped she would recover fully from it…_

 **Present time…**

 _Little Miss Dangerous_ by Ted Nugent blared through the radio as former WWE wrestler Dave Batista narrowed his eyes… her back was to him but he recognised Amanda's tiny frame in the black cut out mini dress as she got Finn to sit down and danced in front of him for a few seconds before Finn pulled her to him by her hips and she was straddling him.

"You're getting a little heated, love…" Finn whispered, kissing and biting Amanda's neck.

"Veux-tu aller au lit avec moi?" Amanda asked quietly as she stroked her hands along his upper legs, Finn smirking as he felt his pants tighten.

Dave growled and stormed over, yanking Amanda off of Finn and pulling Finn up by the collar of his shirt.

"You put your hands on an unsuspecting girl, seduce her… boy, I oughta toss you off this balcony-" Dave growled angrily… and then a loud noise echoed and he went eerily still before he lost his grip on Finn and fell to the ground unconscious.

Amanda dropped the broken pieces of the vase and guided Finn out of there and back into the hotel.

"What was that all about? Who was that, Darlin', why'd you render him unconscious?" Finn asked.

"My old friend Dave Batista… at times, he goes into overprotective Dad mode and that led to him nearly murdering Randy." Amanda explained once they were near the elevator… and as she went to open the elevator door, Finn pulled her back when they heard two familiar people.

"Let's… let's just use the second one." Finn responded, guiding Amanda to it and opening the doors before they got into it.

Alexa and Seth crashed from their respective highs and pulled apart before putting their clothes back on.

"Still works…" Seth replied, intoxicated.

"Why did she kick you in the balls again?" Alexa asked after putting her black satin hiphugger panties and push up bra on, putting her black dress on after and picking her stiletto heels up.

"I kind of… upset her. But I can't remember how exactly, it's been a hell of a night." Seth responded.

"Yes it has." Alexa replied, Seth seeing her ring finger on her hand was bare.

"You catch him fucking around?" Seth questioned.

"Murphy and I couldn't agree on a wedding date… or how to plan it. And while I never caught him, I suspected he's a horny bastard… caught him eying Mandy… that little whore." Alexa responded, the last part in a bitter tone.

"She's got herself locked on Balor so… at least you know she doesn't show interest in Murphy." Seth replied as he wrapped his arms around her, Alexa calming down slightly.

When it was morning, Amanda cracked her eyes open and saw that she had one of Finn's shirts on as he helped her sit up.

"Damn… how much did I drink?" Amanda asked.

"Enough to destress… not enough to not render someone out cold." Finn explained before Amanda saw that Dave was in the room.

"Hi, kiddo. And I apologised for trying to kill him… and you hit me hard but you're the only one I won't try to kill for that." Dave responded as he and Amanda hugged for a few seconds.

"How have you been? The kids and grandkids okay?" Amanda asked.

"They're great… kiddo, why were you drinking and dancing like a stripper last night?" Dave responded.

"Wait, what?!" Amanda replied.

"Yeah, you were drunk like you were 16 again. So who's stressing you out?" Dave responded.

"Seth Rollins." Amanda and Finn answered simultaneously, Dave turning to Finn.

"I take it Seth hates you?" Dave questioned.

"Hate is putting it mildly." Finn responded as Dave turned serious.

"Long as you treat Mandy with respect and love, you're good in my book, kid… last night was just you two letting loose after a crazy few days, we've all been there." Dave replied as they briefly shook hands before he left.

Finn sat down next to Amanda, who leaned against him as his right arm wrapped around her shoulders.

' _Why is it that I get crazy during Summerslam weekend?'_ Amanda thought.

Something about the New York area sparked up her rebellious nature.


	3. Working For The Weekend

_**8/22/15, Empire 103…**_

' _Of course… where else would they go?' Alexa thought as she walked into the bar, Freaks Come Out At Night by Whodini practically assaulting her ears with how loud it was and Amanda and Finn dancing drunkenly. She hated Amanda, hated Amanda's taste in music and how Amanda, in Alexa's mind, glossed over the truth about her past._

 _The second she had seen Amanda's Facebook post and found out about Amanda's plans, she wanted to play amateur paparazzi._

 _It's Like That by Run DMC started blaring and Amanda and Finn started dancing differently, Amanda's back pressed up against Finn's torso and his right arm wrapped around her waist, her hands resting on his arms._

 _Alexa grabbed her newly bought Samsung galaxy phone and snapped a pic of the two when they were an inch away from each other's mouths and decided to send it to TMZ with the caption 'On Screen Good Girl, Off Screen Tramp!' before uploading it on Twitter with 'Demon King & Demon Mistress After Dark. #What's Going On Behind Closed Doors?'_

" _You don't take that photo down, next hashtag will read 'Alexa Bliss, Tossed Off Freeway Ramp.'." Alexa heard, looked and saw Becky Lynch._

" _What business is it of yours?!" Alexa snarled._

" _Finn and I are like brother and sister and I know he and Amanda genuinely care about each other and they're not just messing around!" Becky said threateningly, Alexa looking and seeing Finn spinning Amanda around to face him as Personal Jesus by Depeche Mode started playing and the next dance became a little more intense as Finn and Amanda were pressed up against each other and he held her left leg up to his right one, his hand gripped under Amanda's thigh gently._

" _That look innocent to you?!" Alexa seethed._

" _They're adults. They want them time, everyone can piss off." Becky responded, Alexa ordering a martini on the rocks as Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This) by The Eurythmics played._

 _Amanda and Finn were lost in themselves, lost in the music and enjoying it… until Amanda was hit by a flying beer bottle._

 _Amanda screamed out in shock as Finn kept his arms around her to keep her from falling and Amanda looked over her right shoulder._

 _Before she could do anything about what had just happened, her and Finn's eyes widened in shock as they saw Becky beating the hell out of Alexa._

" _Becca, cnag se amach!" Finn yelled in his native language, Becky standing up and glancing down at a now bruised and bleeding Alexa._

" _Why?! The fun's just getting started!" A guy who was nearly the same height as Braun Strowman growled as he grabbed Finn by his shirt collar… but then another sickening 'smash!' was heard and the guy fell to the ground, Finn seeing Amanda with a broken beer bottle in her hand._

" _Keep your damn hands off him!" Amanda yelled at the guy, who was now bleeding from several small cuts in his head as Alexa pulled herself up._

 _The four looked at each other and decided that it was time to leave._

" _So much for a fun night." Finn said, his right arm around Amanda's shoulders as she rested her head on his right shoulder._

" _Are you alright?" Amanda asked as Finn kissed her on her forehead._

" _I was about to ask you that… what the hell is with Alexa?" Finn replied, Becky glancing at them as she drove the rented Altima back to the hotel the three were staying at as Alexa had decided to take a cab._

" _She's angry. Not necessarily at you two, just that there's a spotlight shining brightly on you two." Becky answered, driving at a careful speed as she didn't know how much Finn or Amanda had to drink._

 _Once back in their hotel room, Amanda kicked her purple stiletto heels off and pulled off her reddish purple velvet mini dress._

" _Finn?" Amanda replied, Finn walking over to her. "I did have a good night… I love hanging out with you." She said, standing up on her tiptoes and lightly kissing him on his jaw before disappearing into the bathroom._

 _After Amanda was cleaned off and in an oversized Balor Club shirt, Finn guided her to the king sized bed and helped her lie down before pulling the covers over her._

" _I love hanging out with you too, Mandy." Finn whispered, lightly kissing her on her forehead before going to get cleaned off himself._

 _The next morning, Still Loving You by The Scorpions played from the small radio in the hotel room as Amanda, once again, heard her phone go off and looked at it, seeing a text from Seth._

' _Where the hell are you?! Tell me, I'll come get you and we'll talk!'_

 _Amanda set her phone back on sleep mode… she didn't want anything to do with Seth right now but he couldn't seem to take the hint._

 _She was angry at him for believing Alexa's lies, angry at Alexa for causing last night's chaos… Amanda felt a coffee cup placed into her right hand and looked up, seeing Finn with a coffee cup in his own hand._

" _Maybe the caffeine will help us think a bit better, love." Finn says as he sat down, Amanda slowly sipping it… and she realised it._

 _Black with four sugars… in stressful times, it was of comfort to her to drink it that way._

" _You know me way too well, Finn…" Amanda says after they finished their coffee._

 _She rested her head on Finn's right shoulder and his right arm wrapped around her shoulders, him placing a soft kiss on her forehead…_

 **Present time…**

The lobby was crowded but not overly so as Amanda and Finn, now cleaned off and ready for the day, met up with Dianne, Enzo, Dean and Roman.

"You two look like hell." Dean said.

"We drank too much…" Amanda responded as _Little Miss Dangerous_ played from her phone… and she pressed the button to ignore Seth's call. "Again, sorry about how I was last night… I never wanted you to see that side of me, I just went too far after everything." She whispered as she felt Finn's arms wrap around her.

"You were in your natural reaction… and quite honestly, I don't mind what side of you that I see. You're all the same inside." Finn replied, kissing Amanda on the side of her head.

Seeing them from across the lobby, Seth felt his anger resurface… his indiscretion with Alexa didn't ease it last night, only buried it.

At the Barclays Centre later, _Cat Scratch Fever_ by Ted Nugent played through Amanda's earbuds after she had gotten ready for her match with pink, blue and purple streaks in her curly brown hair for tonight's event and part of it pinned back… and the small woman in the doorway not recognising her at first until Amanda turned around.

"Immy?" Amanda responded, turning the music off and putting her phone and earbuds away before the two hugged.

"A lot's changed but definitely not your taste in music." Immy replied after they let go and she looked through the playlist on Amanda's phone.

"That never changes, always good to favor the classics." Amanda said.

And she felt like things were calming down enough… or she at least hoped they were.


End file.
